


Birds of Prey, amirite?

by satanicstarker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Alpha Clint sees Tony's beautiful new Omega and is dying to get a taste of him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Birds of Prey, amirite?

It was just a small party. Clint wanted to relax and hang out with some old friends over a beer or two. Clint had mentioned that they were more than welcome to bring their mates if they so desired.

Steve brought his beta, Bucky. A fun lad, weak stomach. Sam and Rhodey also showed up, no mates, though that was fine. Natasha, even though she was a beta she intimidated like an alpha, it wasn’t a surprise she had no mate with her. And Tony, of course showed up with a gorgeous curly topped omega. No way he got such a perfect mate legally.

“Tony, who’s this little thing?” Clint asked, handing an unopened beer bottle to the rich alpha, not bothering to look up from the young boy.

“It’s name Peter. Found this little treasure a week ago,” Tony popped open the beer, running a hand through Peter’s curly locks. “Say ‘hi’ to Clint.”

“Hi…” Peter smiled up at the other alpha, Clint felt his heart jump. He wanted that omega. Beautiful boy like that shouldn’t be just another addition to Tony’s collection, but a #1 prize to be won, and Clint was determined to fight for it.

The friends all settled down into the flow of the party. Catching up on all the most dramatic of stories, and ridiculous happenings at work. Through each topic Clint couldn’t keep his eyes off Peter. Lightly tanned thighs looked appetizing in those short shorts. Collarbone prominently peaking out of the oversized designer sweater. Absolutely flawless in every inch of skin Clint managed to glance at.

The later it got, the more drunk everyone became. All but Peter drank (it was illegal to give an omega alchohol anyway), Tony growing more and more drunk, Clint shortly behind him. Peter sat snug in Tony’s lap, small hands running through his alpha’s hair adoringly.

“Tony… You haven’t told us much about your little omega there~” Natasha prodded, taking another sip of her beer. “Have you two… you know?”

“Not yet. Peter hasn’t even had his first heat.” Tony laughed, shifting his little omega out of his lap. Clint’s cock suddenly felt uncomfortable in his pants. Peter was legally unclaimed. Free game.

Peter stood next to his alpha, fidgeting with his sleeves. Clint watched as he leaned down and whispered into Tony’s ear. “Clint,” Tony quickly got his attention, “this is your place, can you show my pup where the bathroom is? Poor thing hasn’t gone in hours.”

In his mind, Clint was screaming, celebrating. Tony just handed him his omega on a silver platter without even knowing it. “Sure thing. Peter follow me.”

Clint’s heart throbbed, the little omega held gently to the alpha’s sleeve as he was lead around to the front of the house. Once out of view, Clint continued, heading towards the barn.

“Inside..?” Peter asked quietly, pointing back towards the house.

“No, we’re not going inside.”

There wasn’t any livestock to keep in the barn but every so often Clint’s daughter would 'babysit’ horses while their riders were gone. So the barn was clean, loft full of hay. Clint drug Peter up the steep flight of stairs, the boy looking anxious as they were suddenly very much alone.

“You’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen, Peter.” Clint manhandled the whining omega to the floor, hay getting in his curly brown hair. “The freshest I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Peter tried freeing himself from Clint’s grip, eyes growing red with tears. “Alpha… hurts…”

“I’ll fix that, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Without much care, Clint pulled off Peter’s shorts, grinning seeing the smooth hairless priavtes. Slick dripped down from the omega’s hole, the smell of an alpha’s hormones taking over his body. Letting go of Peter’s wrists, he grabbed the omega’s thighs, pulling them up and holding them tightly to the boy’s chest. “Keep quite for your alpha, Peter.”

Clint heard the omega whimper as he pressed his tongue against the slick hole. The smell and taste of an omega’s slick fogged his brain, cock painfully hard in his pants. He dove his tongue into Peter’s hole, the omega moaned as his hips wriggled in arousal, begging the alpha to take his claim.

“Tell me you want it, omega. Ask for it.” His tongue continued fucking the omega, slick dripping down his chin.

“Pl-Please… Please, a– aaah… alpha… Please br– aahh… breed me…” Peter’s body shivered as Clint sat back up, wiping his mouth with his arm. Peter’s face was flushed down to the low collar of the sweater. That little piece of clothing needed to come off.

Clint growled, pulling the rest of Peter’s clothes off, dilated eyes raked over the omega’s smooth body. Nipples small and pink, tummy soft and smooth, arms so thin they would snap if Clint got too rough. Almost perfection. If Peter would stop crying, making his eyes red and puffy.

Clint quickly stripped himself, no care to where he tossed each item. The little omega moaned, smelling the pheromones finally free from the alpha’s clothes. Clint grinned, grabbing the omega’s hips, sliding his dipping cock against the omega’s tiny prick. That’s when Clint remembered.

Peter hadn’t peed in hours. He fucks this omega too hard, his bladder might give out. What a shame, he wanted to watch his face as he bred him but… beggars can’t be choosers. Clint flipped the omega around, manhandling him until he was on all fours, whining and arching back to grind against the alpha.

“I’m going to breed you until you’re swollen, baby boy.” He lined his cock up, slowly pushing into the whimpering omega. “You want that? To be alpha’s little baby maker?”

“A-Alpha… B-Big…”

Clint chuckled, pushing the rest of his swollen cock into the welcoming heat. The omega screaming in pleasure, the pure lust in the air too thick to care if anyone hears.

The loft filled with sounds of skin slapping skin, high moans of a needy omega, and the growls of a territorial alpha. Clint’s knot started to swell, every atom in his body begging to lock into the pathetic little omega. Claim him, breed him.

“Kn-Knot m– aah! me, Alpha- aaaaah!”

Music to his ears. Clint dug his nails into Peter’s hips, most definitely leaving bruises. With a hard thrust, his knot popped into the omega causing Peter to scream. Whether it was pain or pleasure didn’t matter. With another hard pull and push, Clint fucked the omega with his knot until it was swollen so big he couldn’t pull out anymore.

Burried deep in the omega, Clint growled releasing his load. Peter whimpered, wriggling as the milky hot cum filled every inch of his insides, feeling as though it would soon go all the way into his tummy.

“Fuck… Oh you were so good, baby.” Clint carefully maneuvered the omega, seeing the large wet puddle under him with splashes of clear cum. Peter sat on the alpha’s lap, looking down in shame as Clint pet through his curly mess of hair, waiting for the knot to shrink enough to remove.

“Barton you piece of shit!!” a drunk Tony screamed from the ground floor of the barn. Well, this won’t be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO Maybe follow my tumblr??? Pweeeaase?? satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
